


Here Comes The Sun

by LieutenantRose



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Break Up, Drinking to Cope, Feelings Realization, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Soft Hockey Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantRose/pseuds/LieutenantRose
Summary: It is not the first time this has happened. It is not the first time his heart has been torn into more pieces then there are stars in the galaxy.





	Here Comes The Sun

     It is not the first time this has happened. It is not the first time his heart has been torn into more pieces then there are stars in the galaxy. He had tried so earnestly to make this relationship work. The girls--and guys--that Bryan had dated were all the "Love 'em and Leave 'em" type, They did not care about him, his personality, his health, they did not care about anything except his money and fame. They were in it for the social media followers and the extra bucks and the blue check next to their names. Nobody really cared about, well, Bryan. Bryan Rust. All he wants is someone who will love him for him. Caring, charismatic, positive, loving Bryan Rust. He never wants another partner who loves him for his occupation. Famous, talented, Pittsburgh Penguin Bryan Rust. Is that too much to ask?

     Practice the next morning was going excruciatingly painful for Bryan. Between the countless amount of alcohol he had consumed  and the numerous hours he stayed up crying last night, he was not going to be exactly all there. When he walked through the logo embedded locker room doors, the team noticed, but no one spoke. Bryan ignored their stares and started putting on his gear methodically.

     Throughout his routine gear-up, he felt a gaze still locked on his back. He turned to see none other than Conor Sheary staring him down with a concerned façade that almost completely concealed the sad, sympathetic actuality of his gaze. Bryan knew exactly what Conor--and everyone else-- was seeing. He was fully aware that his eyes were puffy and red-rimmed from crying and that he was slightly off-kilter because of the little bit of tequila he had downed this morning before he ordered an Uber. He may be a slightly drunk guy but he is still smart enough to not get behind a wheel when under the influence.  

     "Anyone ever tell you staring is kinda rude, Shears?" Bryan exclaimed, slurring the words he spoke. "Cause it is really, _really_ rude."       

     "Bry, I am just concerned. It was not meant to disturb you like this." Conor says, the hurt in his voice clear to everyone.

     He stood up and walked over to Bryan. He looked at Bryan in the eyes. Bryan could say, even in his drunk state, that he had never noticed the constant look of love in Conor's eyes when talking to him, to everyone. It was more love than she showed him. He started crying again, right there in front of his team.

     "Rusty, I, as your friend and teammate, will not let you practice like this. I'm taking you home. Get dressed and I'll go talk to Coach, okay?" Bryan nodded and did as Shears said. when Conor walked back in, he took Bryan's stuff and walked him out to the car.  

     "I am so sorry, Conor." Bryan said as they settled into the car. Conor looked at him with a soft smile that did not match his eyes.      

     "Are you going to explain to me why me looking at you made you freak?" Conor said while he pulled out of the parking garage and headed toward Bryan's house.  

     "Uh,  Jessie broke up with me yesterday. She was cheating on me and only dated me for the fame and what not. I drank and drank until the memories she implanted were near gone. I didn't know what else to do, Con. The only reason people date me is to gain fame. They never date me for, well, for _me_." At that self-deprecating comment, Conor pulled in to Bryan's driveway and looked at him.

     "You just need to find the one person who loves you for you. They may not be who you think, but you will find them sooner or later." Conor says with a reassuring expression plastered on his face.  

     "I would prefer if it were sooner rather than later." Bryan huffs. Conor lets out a quiet laugh that sounds like a whisper.  

     "Even if you don't find them, I was there for you. Remember that because it does not happen very often in the modern world."  

     "Tell me about it." Bryan groans as they walk through his doorway and kick off their shoes. They flop down onto the couch and turn the TV to the HGTV channel. Conor orders pizza for them and they watch TV until it is delivered.

     When the pizza is delivered, they stay curled up on the couch together. Bryan's a cuddler to say the least, so when things like this happen, all he needs is physical affection. Dumo once called him Pittsburgh's Mitch Marner. He does not mind, though. At least he was informed that another player loves cuddles as much as he does. Conor, not having a solid answer apparently, asks Bryan more questions.

     "How many people have dated you for fame or money, Bry?" Conor asks with sincere curiosity.  

     "Uh, every one since we got here, I think. It hurts, but it's okay. I'm used to it." Bryan admits sadly. Conor then says something surprising.  

     "You know, I noticed something was off with you after you started dating the first girl, Kayla, You weren't the same guy that I met in Wilkes-Barre." Conor finishes solemnly.  

     "What are you talking about, Con?"  

     "You always laughed a little too hard for a little too long, and that is when I realized that you weren't okay at all."        What Conor said stuck with Bryan for weeks. However, it was the one thing that kept him motivated.

     Knowing that someone noticed when he did not feel one-hundred percent. But one thing threw him off, Conor would not look him in the eye when they talked, now. That hurt Bryan more. He noticed there was something about Conor that he liked, but he would have never expected to fall in love with him. He never expected to fall in love with his dark blue eyes, his long, dark eyelashes, his small and muscular figure, _Conor Sheary_ overall. So when he avoided eye contact with Bryan, it made him hurt and Sid finally noticed.  

     "Rusty, talk to me." Sid says soothingly, like the great captain he is. Rusty sighs.  

     "I feel hurt. Really hurt. And sometimes when that happens, something inside me just shuts off." Rusty says quietly. "Conor wont look me in the eye and I have no idea what to do. I don't know why he wont look at me. Sid. I fell, and now I'm hurting. Nothing different from the other times."

     "Oh, Rusty. There are two types of people who can't look you in the eyes: someone trying to hide a lie, and someone trying to hide a love. I don't think Conor is one to lie, so think about it. Tell him how you feel. I've got your back." Sid says, a fatherly look in his eyes that Bryan has seen many times, whether it was directed at himself or other rookies. That's when he knows to trust everything Sid said.

     “Thanks, Sid. I'll talk to him tonight." Bryan hops up from his stall and grabs his bag and bolts to his car. He sends a quick text Conor's way.

_**Hey, wanna come over and watch a movie?? takeout??** _

_K, I'll see you then_

     Bryan smiles at that and speeds toward his apartment to tidy up. When he gets home, he cleans the dishes, finishes a load of laundry, vacuums the floors, and waxes the tables. Yes, he is totally aware that he is freaking out. He hears the doorbell go off and yells that it's unlocked. When he sees Conor, he smiles.

     "Hey, Con. I just ordered Chinese. That okay?" Bryan asks seriously.

     “Hey, Bryan. Yeah, that's perfect. What movie we watching?" He then looks at the screen and laughs, " _The Notebook_? Really?"

     "It's a good movie and you know it." Bryan says. Conor does not look him in the eyes, hasn't since he got there. That sets Bryan off. "Why wont you look me in the eyes, Con?! What are you so scared of?!" He yells.

     "I'm not scared of anything." Conor replies quietly.

     "Then for fucks sake, look me in the eyes! I know you wont look at me because you are scared of something!"

     "Fine! Maybe I'm scared because you mean more to me than any other person! You are _everything_ I think about, everything I _need_ , everything I _want_! Seeing you hurt was something that I never want to see again. It hurt me seeing you like that. And I get lost in your eyes so I wouldn't respond much anyway." Conor concludes and Bryan is blushing furiously.  

     "I realized something a few days ago." Bryan starts. "From my past relationships to now. Maybe it's true that  we don't know what we have until we lose it, but it's also true that we don't know what we're missing until we find it. I was missing you, Conor, but I found you. Do you even realize how amazing you are to me?" Conor knows now.

     Bryans walks up to Conor and kisses him right on the lips, just like he had wanted to for a while. It is a hard, desperate kiss, but it is full of passion and love and they would not ask for anything more than what they have right now. That is when the doorbell rings, signaling the arrival of their food. Bryan looks at Conor and sees that radiant smile that makes his stomach do flips.

_      This is what he wanted, someone who loved him for him, not his money.     _

          

 

 

 

**Bryan's world was dark and Conor was the sun needed to brighten it up**

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_"Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_

_And I say it's all right._

_Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter._

_Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here._

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_

_And I say it's all right._

_Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces._

_Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here._

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_

_And I say it's all right._

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes._

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes._

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes._

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes._

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes._

_Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting._

_Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear._

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_

_And I say it's all right._

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun._

_It's all right, it's all right."_

 

_-The Beatles_

**Author's Note:**

> I cried a little writing this. Based off of Here Comes The Sun by The Beatles


End file.
